fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Appolyon (Battle of the Eight Essences)
Appolyon is the sixth eldest being in all of existence as well as the youngest of the Lesser Primordial Beings and, by extension, the twin of Jeshua and the last Primordial Being, he's also the creator of Archdemons and of Hell. Appolyon represents disorder in all of existence, his creations are all concepts of evil, Mephistopheles represents Hatred, Belial represents Disbelief, Baal represents Destruction, Azazel represents Sin and Satan represents Terror. Backstory After the Higher Primordials came to existence, Chronos and Choros were the first to appear because of the existence of both Pandora's and Martwy's existence allowed to measure things by a beginning and an end. From Martwy's and Pandora's first argue, Appolyon appeared at the same time as his brother, Jeshua. When Archangels appeared, Appolyon found them interesting and created Archdemons to counteract them. When Zevans appeared, Appolyon asked to his brother to help him fighting the Very Old Ones, Jeshua refused and declared war to Appolyon. Jeshua, eventually, defeated Appolyon and locked him in a human host. This human was Adam, the first human, and this began the Cycle of Disorder, Appolyon was hosted by several humans throughout ages. Eventually, in 2003, Appolyon's is hosted by the newborn, Scarlet Carmim. Appearance and Personality Appolyon's appeareance varies greatly. He can take any shape or form he wants. Most of the time, he appears as a young red-haired man with yellow eyes, Appolyon is always dressed in formal clothes. Appolyon don't really cares about creation other than his own. He greatly loved all his siblings even Jeshua, however, he, now, dislikes Jeshua for having locked him, he is also prideful and thinks that Hell is the best realm of existence, he also thinks that hosting him is a honor, he's, despite his pride, very respectful towards his fellow Primordial Entities such as Archangels or his siblings, while at first, he acts pridefully, respectlessly and rather evilly towards Scarlet Carmim, with time, he finished to really like her and shows her some kind of respect. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Date of Birth: Beginning of Time Birthplace: '''The Empty '''Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: '''Higher Primordial Beings, Chronos, Choros, Archangels, Archdemons, Demons, Scarlet Carmim, the Natural Order, respectuous beings and Hell '''Dislikes: '''Darkest Offsprings, Ancient Gods, Very Old Ones, Cycle of Disorder, Paradise, Jeshua, Scarlet Carmim (At first), and unrespectuous beings '''Eye Color: Yellow, in human form Hair Color: Red, in human form Hobbies: Speaks ill of Jeshua Values: '''Demonic Behaviours '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, Scarlet Carmim and Demons (Including Archdemons) Previous Affiliation: '''Jeshua '''Themes: Main Theme Powers and abilities Tier: 1-B '''(As a Lesser Primordial Being, he's weaker than Chaos, Asherah, Pandora and Martwy, Appolyon could create an entire Omniverse with a mere hand gesture) '''Name: '''Appolyon, Devil, the Beast, the Beast of the Apocalypse '''Origin: Battle of the Eight Essences Gender: 'Male, many female Everchosen of Chaos '''Age: '''Unapplicable, exists since beginning of time '''Classification: '''Primordial Being of Disorder '''Powers and abilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 5, 8 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Shapeshifting (ideal transformation), Creation (can create anything which is connected to his aspect), Dimensional Travel (Can travel around Omniverse), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Pandora can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being a conceptual being), Hellfire Manipulation (As Hell's creator, Appolyon can manipulate Hellfire at will) Demonic Magic (Type 3), Corruption (Type 3, via torture or disorder. As the creator of demons, Appolyon can corrupt someone, even from afar) Aspect Aura (disorderly, red and fear-inducing. Appolyon can spreads his aspect around him by his aura), Existence Erasure (As Appolyon helped in creation, he can easily erase it), Power Nullification (Via concept manipulation), Power Bestowal (Appolyon can grant powers to others, especially through deals), Power Mimicry (Like Chaos, Appolyon can use a disorderly variation of a power),' Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations. Appolyon could survive one of his siblings' attack for thousands of years and as a Primordial Being transcends things such as space, time or even existence) 'Attack Potency:' '''Outerverse level '(He can destroy an entire Omniverse) Speed: Omnipresence '(He is anywhere disorder is) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Appolyon is the second strongest of the Primordials on par with his siblings) 'Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Appolyon is the second strongest of the Primordials on par with his siblings) 'Durability: Outerverse level '(Appolyon could survive Jeshua's attack for centuries) 'Stamina: Irrelevant (Appolyon can never lack of stamina) Range: Irrelevant (Appolyon can attack anywhere disorder is) Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: Supergenius (Appolyon is known to be the cleverest Lesser Primordial Being) Weaknesses: * Order (Appolyon's concept is disorder so he can be weakened if he's in a realm where there's only order) Key: Martwy Feats: ''' *Created Archdemons as well as Hell Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Appolyon is a greek word meaning "Destruction" * All Demonss are Appolyon's descendants Category:Chaos Users Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Demons Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users